Introduction
by Ruinu
Summary: Kisah berawal dari pekerjaan Meiko sebagai seorang penyanyi opera dan banyak hal besar terjadi..


Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milikku, tapi cerita ini milikku :D

Mengandung satu OC saya yaitu Tenkai karena saya dilarang pake nama Kaito untuk ayah atas ancaman teman saya - -"

Warning: Banjir keringat (?)

Ruinu: Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi tolong kasih tau kalau ada yg salah dan kurang (•̀ ω •)

Rin: Berhenti memakai muka itu!

Ruinu: Lalala~? Itu Ruinu faisu jadi kubisa menggunakannya kapan saja ^^

Rin: Oke, oke.. Terserah kau, aku tau kau itu diciptakan menjadi cloning seorang nico nico singer oleh salah satu fans nya - -"

Ruinu: Ke.. Kejam sekali kau kasih tau ke pembaca (kalo ada *plakk*) T_T Baik, cerita mulai..

* * *

Di sebuah kota kecil, tempat dua anak kembar –Kagamine Rin dan Len– tinggal. Kedua anak itu yang mulai beranjak remaja tinggal bersama ibunya (Meiko) di sebuah rumah kecil, ayah mereka baru meninggal 1 bulan lalu dengan misterius. Cerita dimulai di suatu pagi yang cerah.

"Rin.. Bangun.." kata sebuah suara di telinga Rin pagi hari, dia langsung mengucek matanya dan langsung duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya.

"Len? Ohayo.. Tunggu dulu, Len! Kau bangun jam berapa? Ini masih jam 6, kau sudah mandi!" seru Rin. Ya, memang Len selalu bangun pagi karna dia meletakkan alarmnya d samping bantal.

"Seperti biasa, pokoknya kau mandi sekarang!" perintah Len, membuat Rin langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Ketika Rin mandi, Len langsung turun untuk sarapan. Dan dia mendapati sarapan roti panggang dan telur dadar di meja makan untuk sarapannya. Kemudian Len duduk dan mulai makan, tepat ketika dia memotong telur dadar sarapannya Rin datang dan langsung duduk di kursi seberang Len duduk.

"Di mana mama?" tanya Rin, membuat Len langsung berhenti makan.

"Dia sedang mencoba menjadi penyanyi opera. Katanya hari ini dia ada interview kerja di suatu theatre, semalam dia membuat CV-nya. Kau tak ingat mama semalam begadang untuk mengetik?" jawab Len, jelas karena dialah yang menjadi kakak jadi bicaranya jauh lebih dewasa.

"Ah, iya. Semalam dia mengetik sambil bernyanyi- nyanyi kecil, aku sempat mendengar suaranya sebelum tertidur. Aku yakin dengan suara emasnya itu, ia bisa mendapat pekerjaannya dan dengan cepat ia bisa naik jabatan dengan cepat juga," kata Rin kemudian mulai memakan rotinya.

"Sebenarnya bakat mama pada bidang menyanyi itu sudah terpendam lama tapi entah kenapa dulu dia tidak mau jadi penyanyi saat papa masih ada.." ujar Len sambil melanjutkan makannya. Suasana sempat hening sesaat, sampai Rin menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Len, dulu pasti mama ingin terus bersama kita. Aku tau perasaan seorang ibu.. Setidaknya bakat bernyanyi mama bisa menurun ke kita, aku yakin bakat ini berguna," kata Rin sebelum minum. Len mengangguk, ia baru saja selesai sarapan kemudian dia langsung minum.

"Menurutmu kapan mama akan pulang?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan ke ruang studio, disusul Len. Ruang studio di rumah mereka dibangunin saat ayah mereka masih ada, almarhum ayah mereka dulu bekerja menjadi direktur di sebuah kantor. Dan kantor itu menjadi bangkrut 2 bulan sebelum ayah mereka meninggal, bencana menjadi lebih parah ketika suatu hari ayah mereka mengidap kanker usus. Kembali ke cerita..

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya dia sedang dites menyanyi sekarang," jawab Len,

"Dan kuyakin mama pasti mendapat posisi yang bagus, sehingga bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita.." kata Rin, Len mengangguk. Dan ketika Rin membuka pintu home studio itu tiba- tiba pintu depan berbunyi, seketika mereka kaget.

"Ri-rin.. Menurutmu siapakah itu?" tanya Len sambil berbisik.

"Aku berharap itu mama.." bisik Rin. Dan memang betul saja itu memang Meiko, dan dia berlari- lari ke arah kedua anaknya kemudian memeluknya hingga napas Rin dan Len sesak.

"Mama! Kau ingin membunuh kami?" seru Len.

"Entah ya entah tidak, anak- anak! Aku ingin membunuh sesuatu untuk memberitahu bahwa aku betul- betul senang hari ini!" seru Meiko sambil mendekap Rin dan Len lebih kencang lagi.

"Len, kau tau apa? Mama sudah gila! Kepribadiannya berubah 90 deraja...t!" teriak Rin dengan napas terengah- engah.

"Ma.. Mamaaa! Lepaskan kami!" teriak Len, kemudian ia mengeluarkan 2 tetes air mata (Ruinu: Nee! Len-kun! Jangan mati sekarang! Temani aku dulu menjalani kehidupan ini! *digeplak*). Meiko melepas pelukannya.

" Ah, mama diterima sebagai penyanyi opera?" tanya Rin sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Yeah, begitulah~ Keren kan? Bahkan tadi yang interview mama bilang kalau mama bisa direkomendasikan untuk dunia entertainment kepada salah satu pusat rekaman bila mama bisa bekerja di situ 6 bulan!" seru Meiko.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hari itu membuatku bisa melihat kepribadian mama yang lain dari biasanya, (Ruinu: Rin, kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa mamamu senang sekali hari itu ketimbang kepribadian ganda mamamu *sweatdropped*) dan entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada serangkaian kejadian hebat akan dimulai dari tempat mama bekerja.

Mama sangat giat melakukan pekerjaannya, sampai ketika suatu hari mama pulang cepat dan dia menerjang untuk memelukku dan Len tapi kami berhasil menghindar jadi mama menabrak tembok.

"Ah, syukurlah dia tidak memeluk kita. Tapi kenapa dia malah nabrak tembok sih?" kataku sambil ber-sweatdropped.

"Anoo.. Apa enaknya menabrak tembok?" kata Len sambil ikut sweatdropped (Ruinu: Yak, di sini banjir keringat! DX Bau! *abaikan*). Keadaan sempat hening sebentar sampai akhirnya aku dan Len mulai tertawa, dan suara kecil sampai suara besar. (Ruinu: Rin sweatdropped, Len sweatdropped, sekarang yang sweatdropped malah saya = =")

"Ma, mama ngga apa apa? Haha.." tanyaku mulai berhenti tertawa, menepuk pundak mama dan dia akhirnya bisa mempertahankan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat nenek buyut kalian memakai kimono hitam, cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa lingkungannya langit dan awan?" kata mama dengan setengah sadar, aku kaget sekali. Aih, mamaku ini...

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Doeng.." Suara yang terdengar di kepalaku tepat setelah mendengar kalimat mama, seketika akupun panik.

"Maaaaa! Sadar, Ma! Mama nggak apa apa?" teriakku sambil mengguncang guncangkan badan mama.

"Dan setelah kulihat mukanya, terdapat kantung mata yang hitam sekali di bawah matanya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya..." kata mama masih setengah sadar (Ruinu: Me- menyeramkannn! *bayangin kuntilanak* Aih, jauh lebih baik nenek buyut Rin Len..). Tanpa kusadari, Rin menepuk punggung mama sambil berteriak di telinga mama.

"RIN! Apa kau yakin itu baik baik saja untuk mama?" seruku.

"RIN! Telinga mama sakit! Kenapa kalian menghindar sih waktu mama mau peluk kalian?" tanya mama, padahal kurasa dia sudah sadar jurus maut pelukannya saat terakhir kali dia memelukku dan Rin.

"Mama.. Kalau kau memelukku dan Len lagi mungkin kami sudah mati sekarang," jawab Rin (effect: sweatdropped).

"Ada kabar baik apa sekarang, Ma?" tanyaku, karena terakhir dia memelukku (baca: mencoba membunuhku dengan pelukannya) karena dia sangat senang.

"Tadi, bos ku bertanya siapa anakku. Nah kujawab kalian, dia juga bertanya apakah kalian bisa bernyanyi, kujawab iya. Jadi sekarang dia penasaran dengan suara kalian, dia megundangmu untuk dites di situ! Kesempatan emas, bukan?" jelas mama panjang lebar, aku dan Rin langsung berhadapan.

"Rin.. Kau dengar? Kita dites untuk menjadi penyanyi!" kataku.

"Kau kira aku tuli? Tentu saja aku dengar!" katanya. *bling bling eyes mode on*

"Mama! Itu begitu kesempatan emas!" seruku.

"Dan tentu kami bersedia untuk dites, sekarangpun kami siap!" seru Rin sambil menunjukkan sikap hormat.

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Aku sangat senang kedua anakku sangat menerima undangan bos, dan aku yakin hobi mereka selama ini yaitu menyanyi bisa bermanfaat untuk ekonomi keluarga kami. Sejak Tenkai meninggal aku takut keluarga kami bisa langsung jatuh miskin, untunglah kesempatan pekerjaan itu datang dan aku diterima.. Dan sekarang anak anakku juga bisa ikut bekerja, yang terpenting aku tidak meninggalkan mereka di rumah.

"Anak- anak! Mama tau kalian semua sangat senang atas tawaran ini, mama juga mendukung kalian kok! Tapi kalian audisinya besok bukan sekarang," kataku sambil sweatdropped.

"Ah, ya! Kalau begitu sekalian sekarang sudah sore aku mau mandi dulu," kata Rin sambil berlari ke kamar.

"Len-kun sekarang mau apa? Apa Len-kun nggak mau mandi?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku baru mau pergi ke kamar. Sepertinya Rin sangat semangat ya melihat kesempatan seperti ini," kata Len, aku tersenyum.

"Saat kembaranmu dulu kecil, dia pernah berkata kepada mama kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat," kataku sambil mengelus kepala anakku itu "Nah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu ya! Mama juga mau mandi."

Normal Mode!

Len langsung berlari ke kamar (Kamar Len-kun dan Rin-chan sama!), dia mengambil komik dan langsung membacanya sambil menunggu Rin selesai mandi.

-Setelah Rin selesai mandi-

"Konbawa, Len-kun! Ayo cepat mandi!" kata Rin sambil berseri- seri, Len melepas pandangannya dari buku.

"Konbawa, Rin-chan!" balas Len sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melempar komik begitu saja kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu ia bersiap siap mandi. Rin berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk makan, tepat ketika Len mulai mandi. Dan kegiatan mereka berlangsung dengan biasa hari itu, mereka belum mengetahui bahwa kejadian besar betul- betul menimpa mereka saat kesempatan emas itu diraih.

~°To Be Continued°~

Ruinu: Woof! Fanfic pertama saya selesai dibuat! *beli dogfood 50 kilo* *bagi- bagiin pada pembaca* *disambit*

Rin: Neko lebih imut!

Ruinu: Aih, nih anak lagi bikin debat dimulai = =" (Selalu kejadian kaya gini di dunia nyata dengan orang bernickname Kasumii T.) Rin, pergilah sebentar, kuingin menghapus kepalaku (?) Nulis sebanyak ini butuh 2 hari dan perjuangan yang melelahkan..

Rin: Nyuu.. Payah *disappear*

Ruinu: Baik, permisah *abaikan* Jadi sebenarnya saya mau bikin langsung sekaligus, tapi ngeliat bahwa saya udah nulis banyak banget jadi nanti saya lanjutin ke chapter 2 sama 3. Ada beberapa cut yang saya bakal tampilin~ ini dia!

**Cut 1**

Len: "Ri-rin.. Menurutmu siapakah itu?"

Rin: "Aku berharap itu mama.."

Dan memang betul saja itu memang Meiko, dan dia berlari- lari ke arah kedua anaknya kemudian memeluknya hingga napas Rin dan Len sesak.

Len: "Mama! Kau ingin membunuh kami?"

Meiko: "Tentu, anak- anak! Aku ingin membunuh kalian dan bermabuk- mabukan bersama mayat kalian untuk memberitahu bahwa aku betul- betul senang hari ini!"

Ruinu: "*facepalm* Kepribadiannya begitu berubah ==" Meiko! Aku tau kau adalah orang sadis tapi di sini beda! Apa kau mau peranmu digantikan Haku?"

Meiko: "Ah! Author! Tidak, aku nggak mau digantikan.. Gommene.."

Ruinu: "Cepat sana kerja -_-"

**Cut 2**

Rin: "Ma, mama ngga apa apa? Haha.."

Meiko: "Aku melihat nenek buyut kalian memakai kimono hitam, cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa lingkungannya hitam dan banyak api berkobar- kobar?"

Ruinu: "*facepalm* Cut! MEIKOOOO! Nenek buyutnya masuk ke surga bukan neraka!"

Meiko: "Ah.. Gommene, lagi inget sesuatu tentang neraka sih.."

Ruinu: "*ngambil sambit* Awas kau! Ayo ulang lagi!"

**Cut 3**

Len: "Rin.. Kau dengar? Kita dites untuk menjadi penyanyi!"

Rin: "Hah? Meiko bilang apa?"

Ruinu: "Cut! RIN! Kau berpura- pura tuli tapi bukan tuli asli!"

Rin: "Author marah- marah terus nanti cepet tua loh!"

Ruinu: "*death glare* How dare you.. Udah ah! Lanjut!"

**Cut 4**

Rin: "Ah, ya! Kalau begitu sekalian sekarang sudah sore aku mau mandi dulu"

Meiko: "Len-kun sekarang mau apa? Apa Len-kun nggak mau mandi?"

Len: "Ah, aku baru mau pergi ke kamar. Sepertinya Rin sangat semangat ya melihat kesempatan seperti ini, kalau dia enggak lulus aku ketawain *evil smile*"

Ruinu: "Semua aktor dan aktris yang kukontrak.. Nggak beres semua ternyata.. *pundung*"

Len: "Ah.. Author-sama, gommene.."

Ruinu: "Cukup gommene dari kalian semua! *ngambek bentar* Ayo mulai!"

**Behind The Scene**

Mama sangat giat melakukan pekerjaannya, sampai ketika suatu hari mama pulang cepat dan dia menerjang untuk memelukku dan Len tapi kami berhasil menghindar jadi mama menabrak tembok.

-Behind-

Seksi kesehatan: "*bawa kotak P3K* Oke, nosebleed di kedua hidung. Tulang dahi retak sedikit, nah kalau tulang kan enggak keliatan jadi nggak usah diobatin yak!"

Meiko: "*death glare* Ah, sialan kau! Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja!"

Seksi kesehatan: "*Ngabur ke luar negeri*"

Ruinu: "Tampaknya sudah membaik, nah sekarang kita mulai lagi aktingnya!"

Ruinu: Yak, begitulah semua~ Kalau nggak lucu jangan bilang ke saya, karena saya kan nggak jamin semua ini lucu. Arigatou udah baca! Sayonara! Jangan lupa "nanti" ini ada chapter 2 nya ^^


End file.
